The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to play desks and more particularly to a multi-positionable play desk in the form of an animated character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art play desks, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 115,349, show a box-like compartment having an openable lid enclosure, the box being supported by a pair of legs. The lid for the enclosure is hinged on two lines and is provided with perforations for detachably receiving letters of the like and is also provided with a blackboard surface.
Other blackboard arrangements for use by children are also shown and described in U.S. Pats. No. 1,015,498; 2,726,460 and 2,883,769. In the latter patent the blackboard is configured in the form of a bench. Other educational board devices are shown in U.S. Pats. No. 1,406,592; 2,846,783 and 3,263,347. Such devices shown and described in the above-referenced U.S. Patents as well as those listed in a separate letter to the Patent Office are generally lacking in play value beyond the immediate use of the device. Additionally, some of the devices which are in the form of a table or a bench are bulky and require floor space. The devices which are generally portable are of the type which would normally be concealed from view in an appropriate storage space, thereby placing them out of the field of view of the child and inhibiting the educational, as well as play value that might otherwise be obtained.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved play desk.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved play desk in the form of an animated character having pivotable arms and legs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved play desk having two different play surfaces capable of being supported on a vertical plane, horizontal plane or an inclined plane.